That Feeling of Night One
by Silent Riot Upstart
Summary: ToddKurt's afterward to 'Road Trip' Couldn't put it there, it just didn't fit...


Todd/Kurt SLASH! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Rating:  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Road Trip!' Like 'Elevation', only not a song-fic, and for "the other duo."  
  
Kurt and Todd had finished the unpacking job that never called to them, yet never taunted them.  
  
Kurt shut the door, ever so quietly.  
  
"Wow. It's been seven days together." sighed Todd, almost sadly.  
  
"Vhat's vrong?" asked Kurt, slightly concerned.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked again, walking up to Todd, standing in front of him.  
  
"Well, night one...we..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Well, the way if felt..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever feel it again?" Todd asked, almost holding his breath while awaiting the answer, yet he allowed his breathing to become havey, nervous.  
  
"I vouldn't know. Last time we did that, it was night von."  
  
"And I spent too much time afterwords thinking about what had happened and what could happen to enjoy it as much as I wanted to." Todd kicked an imaginary pebble.  
  
Kurt looked sympathetically at Todd. He had fallen asleep. He wished Todd was still tracing patterns in his fur. That he was still laughing. That he hadn't asked Todd to stop.  
  
Kurt grabbed Todd's hand, pulled him in close, released his hand, and held him as tight as he knew how, and kissed him on the forhead.  
  
Todd slipped out from under Kurt's arms.  
  
"C'mon." Todd took Kurt's hand, leading him to the bed. Kurt knew what was coming. He knew Todd was going to try to recreate night one.  
  
And he was ready. He lay down on the bad, as Todd crawled up beside him, and then on top of him, straddeling him.  
  
So far so good.  
  
Todd leaned in to kiss Kurt, both of the mutants closing their eyes.  
  
Todd stopped and pulled back up.  
  
"Vhat is wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"One minor detail." Those words used on night one. Kurt surrendered as Todd removed both of their shirts.  
  
Todd remained sitting up, once more tracing patterns in Kurt's fur.  
  
Kurt tried to roll over, but couldn't manage with Todd on him. He laughed. Hard, as he squirmed.  
  
Todd smiled down at his fuzzy partner he once reffered to as a gecko.  
  
'Wow.' Todd thought. 'Someone who loves me as is...' Those two thoughts had fused together countless times during the trip. But, now, it was too real to him for words to be searched for.  
  
Todd stopped abruptly, as did the laughter and the squirming. Todd didn't lean down slowly, but, this time, quickly, he wanted to surprise Kurt.  
  
And he did.  
  
"Gaahh!" Kurt gapsed as he saw a Todd rushing at him. Before he realized it, they were lip-locked, playing tonsil hockey beyond what they had night one.  
  
Before he knew it, they were beyone the innocent fur-tracing and kissing of night one.  
  
"MPH!" Kurt gasped as he arched his back, Todd's hands running up and down his chest, both of them drenched in sweat.  
  
"AH!" Todd moaned as kurt ran his still-scratched hands around his waist.  
  
Todd slowly withdrew his hands.  
  
Kurt slowly unarched his back, keeping one hand on either side of Todd's waist.  
  
Todd's waistline had grown during the trip, Kurt couldn't make his hand's meet when he posed them correctly any more. That was a good thing, Kurt figured, as before Todd was almost scrawny enough to be killed by Duncan.  
  
Kurt sat up, Todd in his lap.  
  
They found themselves wrapped tightly in eachother's arms, sweating like mad.  
  
Kurt kissed the top of Todd's head, Todd kissed the base of Kurt's neck.  
  
"I love you." Kurt whispered to Todd.  
  
"Not only do I love you, I found that feeling." Todd smiled up at Kurt.  
  
"Now we know what night one felt like."  
  
The two put their shirts back on.  
  
"Yo, you guys got any ice cream or somethin'?" Todd asked, out of breath.  
  
"Ve're out ov ice cream here." Kurt shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Wanna go to the store?"  
  
"Vhy not?"  
  
The two walk our of their room, hand-in -hand, leaning into the other every once in a while. 


End file.
